Cogs
According to the story of Toontown, the Cogs are business-loving robots bent on forever changing Toontown into a business empire. Cogs come in four types: Bossbots (wear brown suits, symbol is a tie), Lawbots (wear blue-grey suits, symbol is a gavel), Cashbots (wear green suits, symbol is a dollar sign), and Sellbots (wear maroon suits, symbol is a bar graph). Cogs come in varying strengths, ranging from the "Level 1" Cogs (which have six hit points), to strong "Level 12" Cogs (which have 200 hit points). Bossbot HQ also accommodates "v2.0" Cogs, which are regular Cogs that spawn a "Skelecog" once destroyed. According to a video that appeared when loading the game early on, Scrooge McDuck was visiting an employee of his when he accidentally turned on a giant robot, that created an endless row of Cogs being produced on a conveyor belt. Cog Buildings Cog buildings are a feature in Toontown where one or more toons work together to defeat a series of Cogs. Cog buildings are created when Cogs enter Toon buildings, located on streets, and take them over. The type of Cog that takes over the building (Bossbot, Lawbot, Cashbot, or Sellbot) determines the outer look and the types of Cogs that are in the building. The standard Cog office building then replaces it, and elevator doors at the entrance open up. Above the elevator are several lights, which denote the number of floors the building has, up to a maximum of five. Up to four Toons may enter, going through the floors and defeating Cogs. Once at the top floor, the Toon(s) face a "boss" of the building, which is generally the highest level Cog in the building. After the boss is defeated, along with any other Cogs on that floor, the building is then replaced by the old Toon building. "Portraits" of the Toons who saved the building are displayed inside. A Toon can also earn either a bronze, silver, gold, or spinning star above their head by defeating a set number of Cog buildings in the same district. In the rare instance of a Toon being in a building which is taken over, they will be automatically sent out the door. The Toon will then reappear outside the building. Toons who have saved a building that is again taken over by the Cogs will get a message that states the issue, the name of the building, and the neighborhood. Cog HQs As players reach the mid- to higher-level content in the game, they will be assigned Toontasks related to the four 'Cog Headquarters' in the game. The HQs are large areas that are permanently controlled by Cogs and headed by a giant-sized Cog boss. As many as eight Toons can battle together to defeat a Cog HQ boss. Some have special areas, places like a Factory, DA, Mints, etc. These locations allow toon players to get the requirements they need to defeat Cog Bosses, such as Merits. When in Cog HQs, Toons can start Boarding Groups, where the leader can invite Toons to get into the elevator with them. Other members can also invite members. Once four or eight (depending on whether elevator leads to HQ subareas or boss battles) Toons are on the Boarding Group, the leader can click a GO button or enter the elevator. All Toons in the Boarding Group will board at the same time and may not leave unless the leader leaves. This new feature makes it easier for Toons to get into Cog elevators without crowding trouble. Sellbot HQ (abbreviated SBHQ) was released on December 19, 2003. It is controlled by the Senior Vice President (VP). Players must collect Sellbot suit parts by defeating factory foremen (Skelecogs) of the Sellbot Factory, then earn enough merits for a promotion in order to fight the VP. Merits can be earned by defeating Sellbots anywhere in Toontown, but more are earned by a successful run through the factory. The VP battle, in which up to eight toons participate, consists of three rounds: Cogs (any lvl from 1-12), Skelecog (any lvl from 8-12), and the Pie Round with the VP. The battle for the VP is divided into three rounds. For the first round, the toons split into two teams of up to four each, and they battle regular Cogs (20-24 Cogs of levels 1-12, shared by both groups of toons). When these are defeated, there is an intermission. The second round is conducted the same way, except that the toons now face Skelecogs. In the third and final round, the toons work together in a mania of pie-throwing. Toons walk around with an unlimited supply of cream pies to throw at the VP. When the VP's undercarriage opens up, one of the characters must try to throw a pie into it. This "stuns" the VP for a few seconds, during which time the Toons must repeatedly throw pies at his chest and head. When the VP is stunned, each successful hit drives him backwards. The Toons repeat the process until they knock the VP off the launch pad. After the VP is defeated, a toon shopkeeper is freed. The reward for defeating the VP is an "SOS card", a one-time-use special ability that can be summoned during a future Cog battle. There is also a sellbot factory for lower level toons where you can earn Cog disguise parts. At first a few parts would be gone after the VP fight even if your toon won the battle or not. Cashbot HQ (abbreviated CBHQ) was released on February 17, 2005. It is controlled by the Chief Financial Officer (CFO). The CFO battle has the prerequisites of a complete Cashbot "Cog suit" plus a set number of Cashbot "Cogbucks". Toons may go into the three Cog mints (the coin mint, the dollar mint, and the bullion mint) or fight Cashbots outside of Cashbot HQ to get more Cogbucks. Cog suit pieces are earned by completing specific tasks in Donald's Dreamland. The CFO battle consists of a round of Cogs. Then, the Toons all run around and must dodge not only the CFO's random attacks (including swinging fist and throwing gears) but also dodge falling Goons. Toons go into a crane station and use them to pick up safes and Goons and swing them into the CFO's face, while others stun the Goons and try to stun the CFO. Also, items such as ice cream cones, starfish, and so on can help boost Laff points. The reward for completing this battle is a "Toons of the World Unite" phrase, a one-time-use special ability. These phrases are: "Toons of the World, Gag up", which gives a variety of gags when used; "Toons of the world, Toon-up", which heals Toons; and "Toons of the World, Spend Wisely", which gives other Toons jellybeans for the Toons that stand close enough to "hear" the phrase. Lawbot HQ (abbreviated LBHQ) was released on April 25, 2006. It is controlled by a boss called the Chief Justice (CJ). Before fighting the CJ, Toons complete a set of tasks given by Professor Flake in The Brrrgh to earn a Lawbot Cog suit. After that the player will earn a set number of Lawbot "Jury Notices" for each Lawbot defeated. The battle consists of a Cog round, followed by a cannon round to seat Toons on a jury, followed by a round to throw "evidence" books into a scale of justice while avoiding books being thrown by Cogs. The reward for defeating the CJ is an ability to summon a specific Cog, Cog building, or Cog invasion. But you can't stock up on invasions for the same cog. Bossbot HQ (abbreviated BBHQ) was released on March 6, 2008. It is controlled by a boss called the Chief Executive Officer (CEO). The player must collect a Bossbot Cog suit and "Stock Options" to fight the CEO. The player collects suit parts by doing a series of tasks given from Shep Ahoy in Donald's Dock. After the suit is acquired, Toons receive Stock Options by destroying any Bossbot Cog. The battle consists of two Cog fighting rounds, one within the food preparation room and one inside the CEO's banquet diner room. After the first round of Cogs is defeated, the Toons must act as waiters in white Cog suits for the Cogs as a means of avoiding being caught. The Toons serve the "Corporate Raiders" or "Big Cheeses" drinks three times, after which the Cogs explode. After the Toons are discovered by the CEO and removed of their disguises, they must fight the second round of Cogs (should the Toons have successfully destroyed every Cog in the previous round, it will only consist of one "Big cheese Level 12 v2.0"). Afterward, they must water blast the CEO to cause damage. Defeating the CEO rewards the players with "Pink Slips", which will "fire" Cogs and destroy them in one shot by using a cannon that comes out of the ground. After you finish Bossbot HQ you become Big Cheese Level 50. Gallery BB2Logo.jpg Bb community.jpg Big Brother Logo.png Big Brother PoV sign.png BB1 logo.png Large image customkarts.gif CustomizeYourKartHeader.gif Goofy'sSpeedway.gif DLPageBullet.jpg TTC-Wiki.png Toontown-logo.gif ToontownCentral.gif TheBrrrgh.gif Minnie'sMelodyland.gif Donald'sDreamland.gif Donald'sDock.gif DaisyGardens.gif References Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Cogs Category:Neighborhoods of ToonTown Category:Terms Category:ToonTown OnLine Category:2009 Category:1999 Category:Boosbots Category:Cashbots Category:Lawbots Category:Sellbots